


all that's left is molecules of you

by MugeTeaTime



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Mental Breakdown, Possibly Unrequited Love, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugeTeaTime/pseuds/MugeTeaTime
Summary: "Byleth," Edelgard addresses her teacher, idly staring at her cup of tea. "When I shall be made Emperor, where will you be?"Five years later, she thinks she hears a voice, although faint, and sees a silhouette."You've grown so much."





	all that's left is molecules of you

**Author's Note:**

> idk if byleth is dead or whatever here, she probs disappeared and now Edelgard is stressed bc she's the reigning monarch + theres a war so.Uh..yeah
> 
> This isn't beta read im just gay and sad uagshaja...bear in mind, future people, this was posted pre-release
> 
> please enjoy!  
> title is from molecules by hayley kiyoko
> 
> EDIT: FEB 2020  
> since i have written this before the games release and got annoyed by my mistakes, i fixed this! hubert is a tad more in character now and el is proper emperor lol, originally i referred to her as a queen

"Byleth," Edelgard addresses her teacher, idly staring at her cup of tea. "When I shall be made Emperor, where will you be?"

It's pouring cats and dogs out; Edelgard dislikes summer rain, but that's one difference between her and Byleth's favors. Just like the crown princess's tea, dark and strong and bitter, its taste akin to wet grass, and her teacher's cup; it smells of hibiscus and strawberries, and Edelgard knows it's sugary. She added five cubes of sweetener in there.  
Byleth smiles at her mysteriously, eyes grown bright with fondness. Her turquoise hair glistens, reflected, refracted by the daylight outside the window behind her. She is tapping her fingers on the table, to the rhythm of the downpour.

"I'll be somewhere near, I think." She chuckles, throwing another glare at Edelgard. The princess feels her skin crawl and cheeks flush in the worst way possible; being interested in her teacher was simply unethical. And for them to be involved... Would be so much more.

A scandal, at best. An execution, at worst.

But she craves the way Byleth's eyes explore her face and under her skin, and she longs for the very same touch of discovery, longs for the woman's almost-mature stance and her awkward face and-

No. She can't think that.

"I'm sorry. I think I must go."

"So soon, Edelgard?" The teacher throws her another glance, raising an eyebrow in question. It's hard for Edelgard not to just come running into her arms.

"Indeed." she splutters, feeling her insides twist in a knot. She feels sick. This is sick. "I am sorry, but I have a few matters to attend."

And Byleth grins at her again, prompting Edelgard to catch her own breath once more. "Have fun. See you around!"

"See you soon, my _teacher_."

***

She sees blood seep from the people's carcasses, and it does not matter in the slightest. Her very own crown has been dipped deep down into organs and blood and gorey images alike.

Emperor Edelgard doesn't even care. The war must be won, no matter what.

"Hubert, rally the troops."

"As you say, Your Majesty."

The silver-haired girl, nay, _woman_ grown into a cold-hearted, cold-blooded ruler leaves for a stroll of sorts. When she was younger, _it was five years ago, so recently_ , Edelgard and her teacher - _who was she. Who was she. I loved her_ \- used to walk around the academy and talk and talk and talk until Edelgard's lips were hurt from smiling as her teacher laughed with her so sweetly.

The wind touches her face as droplets of liquid mercury travel down her cheeks.  
She swears she hears a voice, although faint, and sees a silhouette.  
"You've grown so much."

And it hurts, it hurts so much because she doesn't know, where did the woman go, where is Byleth - _and it hits the emperor, again who was Byleth_ , and she presses the cold air in form of the woman close to her chest.

"Byleth, B-Byleth," she hates crying so much, "What do I do? What should I do? I'm all alone, and... And... It hurts!"

The void has no answer.

"It hurts so much, Byleth!"

The ghost touches her face, illuminating its light across nearby surfaces. "I'm with you, Edelgard." It wipes her tears.

Howling, she embraces the air tighter to no avail. For a second she believes she is staring at a perfect copy of Byleth's face, her watery eyes and smooth skin.

So she presses her chapped lips into the silhouette, impulsively, unsure of her intentions for doing that. But the ghost dissolves into thin air, as expected. Edelgard breathes out, choking.

And as she breaks into sobs, hoping no one will come around to witness her breakdown, she swears she feels a lingering touch on her shoulder from behind.

Something calls out her name, and it feels right.


End file.
